


England X Reader- Almost Lover (One-shot!)

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fish and chips haha, Hetalia, aph, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Almost Lover" and I believe it's by a Fine Frenzy? I dunno, but whatever.<br/>Yeah, so I tried to make this depressing. :p<br/>I dunno, I guess I should warn ya? Okie I will. Warning, sadness ahead.<br/>`````<br/>Arthur Kirkland was the cutest guy in school, and the most perfect to say the least. So when you develop a crush on him, your best friend since 3rd grade, it's not that big of a surprise. But when you finally gain enough courage to love him, how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	England X Reader- Almost Lover (One-shot!)

Here you were, letting the teacher zone on about math, the last class of the day, as you let your thoughts absorb you. Arthur Kirkland was the only one you were thinking about though. 

Yep, like some cliche fanfiction written by some teenager with no life nor friends, you were in love with him. Of course, this was normal for girls at your school. You were worried he wouldn't love you back though, so what would happen after you told him how you felt? Would your friendship be ruined, or would he love you back? You let out a sigh, as you grip your head.

"[NAME]!" Yelled the teacher right in front of you, snapping you out of your lovesick thoughts. 

"Y-yes?" You reply hesitantly.

"The class ended 10 minutes ago, any reason you're still here?" He asked you, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh,  I'm sorry. My friend Arthur Kirkland said he'd pick me up from class today." You say, relieved you weren't in trouble.

"Arthur Kirkland? He left a few minutes ago." Replied the teacher. 

"O-oh, I'll leave now then.." You say, gathering your things and leaving.

You quickly speed walk out of the school. Why'd he leave without you? Was he sick? Did he like someone else? Did he forget you like everyone else? No, no he promised he wouldn't. You were invisible to everyone, but he was the one who promised he wouldn't forget you.

You see Arthur text someone, and put his phone away. 

He was too far away though, you knew you wouldn't be able to run fast enough to get to him. You let out a sigh, telling yourself you'll just text him later.

You were friends right?

`````````

So, turns out, your family had locked the house when they left without you. Figures, they usually did this. You were forgotten that much. You let your back slide down the door, as you remember the times you had spent with Arthur.

```````

_You stumble through the halls, being shoved by everyone, no one noticing or saying sorry. Occasionally there would be some people mumbling about there being a ghost in this school._

_You then bump straight into a man, messy blond hair, and green emerald eyes. He looks startled, and looks around at what made him stumble back, his eyes settling onto you after a few minutes. "Oh, terribly sorry love, didn't see you there." He says, a thick and delightful British accent lacing his voice. You give him a small smile, waving him off._

_"No no! Don't worry about it, it's my fault anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." You say in your soft voice._

_He rubs the back of his neck for a moment, then holds out a hand for you to shake. "The name's Arthur Kirkland." He says._

_You look at him, then his hand, was this really happening? You hesitantly reach your hand out to shake his, a smile growing on your features. Does this count as a friend?_

_"[Name] [Last Name]" You reply politely, letting go of each other's hands._

_"Well, see you around love."  He says, smiling a bit.  
_

_"Y-yeah, you too." You smile happily. As he turns away you think about what just happened. That was real?_

_```````_

_"Oh, it seems we finally see each other once more." Says the Brit you had met a week earlier. You look around questioningly, then realize he's talking about you._

_"Y-yeah so it seems." You reply._

_That day you exchanged phone numbers._

_`````_

_With each passing day you had become closer and closer friends._

_Then best friends, practically inseparable._

_`````_

_"[Name]? Where are you? You weren't in class.." Yells Arthur's voice through the empty hallways._

_You cover your mouth, trying to stifle the sobs._

_The janitor's closet door open, and his eyes widen in shock, brows furrowing in concern. "[N-name]..."  He whispers out, crouching down to you._

_"What's wrong?" He asks, watching the tears flow from your [eye colour] eyes. You wrap yourself around him, and he quickly does the same to you, comforting you. He rubs your back soothingly._

_"Every *hic* Everyone always forgets me, and I don't know why... *hic* I just wish I wasn't so invisible to everyone.. Am I that usele-" He suddenly puts a finger over your lips, silencing you. You look up at him, confusion on your features, face red from the tears that stopped now._

_"I promise, I'll never forget you." He says, looking into your eyes, the sweetest sadness in his._

_"R-really?" You ask, hopefully._

_He gives you a sweet smile, making your heart beat erratically. Why was it beating so fast?_

_"Really." He says, holding out his pinky finger to you. You realize what he means to do, and smile a bit at him, grabbing his pinky with yours, as you both latch onto each other's._

_"It's a promise." You repeat, and he gives a small nod of affirmation._

_``````_

It's been 2 months since you met him, 2 months of happiness. You look at the street, waiting for the oh-so-familiar car that belongs to your family to come back and drive in the driveway. How long has it been since you got home? You check your phone, and see it's been 2 hours. That's strange, no messages from Arthur. He usually messages you to make sure you got home safely. 

You decided to ignore it for now, though you couldn't help but let thoughts wander. 

Suddenly, you see Arthur walk across the sidewalk in front of your house, looking strangely confused.

"Hey Arthur!" You say with the loudest voice you could muster, waving your hand high in the air eccentrically. He looks surprised by you, but gives a weak smile.

"Oh, hello love. Terribly sorry, I have to go" And with that, he scurried away. That was....strange, to say the least.

`````

The next morning, you waited 20 minutes for Arthur to come pick you up from your house, but strangely enough, he didn't come. You had to leave to make it on time. 

"Arthur!" You cried out to him in the hallways when you saw him, but he didn't seem to notice you... He was acting weird lately.

You let out a sigh, knowing your voice was very quiet already, so yelling made barely any difference.

Oh well... 

After class ended you decided to text Arthur to meet you in the park. After receiving the confirmation from him, saying he'll be there, you took a few deep breaths. Was this really a good idea?

You walked to the park, thinking the worst thoughts.

What if he didn't love you back?

No matter, it's too late to turn back now anyhow. You walk towards the tree you told him to meet you at, and soon enough he arrived. Though he stood there for a few minutes looking around impatiently.

"Umm, Arthur..?" You finally mumble out, cheeks flushing slightly from the thought of your future actions.

"Oh, terribly sorry, didn't see you there. Now, is it something you wanted?" He asks.

"I-I.... I.... I love you.." You say cheeks flushing crimson along with your face. He rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, but who are you?" He asks, making you furrow your eyes in confusion, eyes widening in shock. No, this wasn't happening...

"A-arthur, that's not funny.." You say, tears slightly welling up in your eyes.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I don't believe we've met... Do we go to the same school, I don't think I've seen you around before, but you're wearing the school uniform so.." He says to you, making you take a step back, a few salty tears rolling down your cheeks.

"N-no.... You promised... You pinky promised..." You whisper out, but he seems to hear. He begins to look as if he feels terrible.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember promising anyone anything, nor pinky promising..." He responds.

"It's fine... I'm always being forgotten. I'm sorry to waste your time... I-I have to go...!" You say, as you quickly scurry away, a sweet smile starting your sentence, but falling off your face as more tears begin to fall.

He promised right..?

```P.O.V. Swap````

"I-I.... I.... I love you.." The strange girl stutters out, blushing. My heart begins to race as if I've always wanted to hear those words, but why? I don't know her. I rub my neck nervously.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I ask, curiously. This seems to come as a shock to her, as she furrows her brows in doubt, pupils dilating. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"A-arthur, that's not funny.." She says, clearly trying to hold back tears. It hurts my heart, but I don't know why.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I don't believe we've met... Do we go to the same school? I don't think I've seen you around before, but you're wearing the school uniform so.." I observe, trying to make her stop crying. It hurt and I didn't know why.

"N-no.... You promised... You pinky promised..." She whispers out, barely making it to my ears. I look down at her a pained expression on my face.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember promising anyone anything, nor pinky promising..." I say, feeling terrible all the while.

"It's fine..." She forces a sweet smile. "I'm always being forgotten. I'm sorry to waste your time... I-I have to go!" She says, her smile falling as she scurries off. 

"W-wait please!" I yell after her, yet she had disappeared.

Who was she..?

I open my contacts to call Alfred to pick me up, as I didn't have a car myself. There, under favorites, was a strange name that brought a smile to my features. [Name] [Last Name]. There, set as her profile picture, was that girl just now, smiling happily, me smiling right beside her. I want to remember her... But why can't I?

I open my pictures, and find tons of pictures of me and her. All with either silly faces or happy smiles. 

```P.O.V Swap```

Stupid stupid stupid..!!! Why'd you get your hopes up for him?! He was just like the rest, and forgot you. But what hurt the most was that he broke his promise.. You punch your pillow angrily, angry at yourself, angry at Arthur, angry at the world. Tears flowed freely down your face.

Why was he any different from everyone else? 

What made you so sure before?

After a while you let yourself fall onto your bed, sobbing and holding your once assaulted pillow close to you, burying your tear stained face into the soft material.

Why you...?

``````

The next day you didn't show up, knowing no one would notice, rarely the teacher noticed you, so you needn't worry.

You laid into your pillow that day, only getting up for the bathroom. 

After school was just about over you received a call.

"Hello?" You answer, voice incredibly horse from crying. 

"You sound terrible love... Are you okay?" Asks a british voice. It was Arthur.

You hung up the phone. You want to forget him.

``````

The next day, you went to school, but encountered Arthur there, wanting your attention. As soon as he sees your terrible state, his eyes glaze over with concern.

"Love, are you okay?" He asks, but you push him out of the way.

"I'm trying not to think about you.... Can't you just leave me be?" You ask him, voice still horse. 

"No, I'm worried about you.. And I want to remember you." He says.

"Ha, I thought you remembered me for a moment. I should've known. Good-by my Luckless romance." You say, turning away and heading to class.

`````

"[Name], that's your name right?" He asks, stopping you from getting to lunch.

You nod as if to confirm it. His face lights up slightly.

"Please, leave me alone?" You say, before pushing him away gently once more.

"Good-bye my hopeless dream." You say, turning back to him with a sweet sadness in your smile, then walk on.

``````

"Dude, you seriously don't remember her?? You talk about her like, all the time bro!" Yelled Alfred.

"I do?" Arthur asks in confusion.

"Yeah, you're like soooo in love with her dude! What's up with your head this week?" Asked Alfred, knocking on Arthur's head for emphasis.

"There she is..." Mumbled Arthur, forgetting about what just happened.

"I don't see her.." mumbled Alfred, taking a sip of his soda he managed to keep from lunch.

"Whatever." Arthur says, scoffing at Alfred and walking to you.

"Can you leave me alone? Please? I can't take looking at you and remembering anymore." You say, without even having to look at him to know he was there. You close your locker and begin to walk away.

"Wait please [Name]!" Arthur yells, desperation in his voice.

You turn back to him one last time.

"Goodbye my almost lover." You say, turning back around to leave. 


End file.
